<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little White Lies by Unfeathered</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387331">Little White Lies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered'>Unfeathered</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who &amp; Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Double Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Just Friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2008-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2008-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither Martha nor the Doctor is telling the whole truth…</p><p>(Spoilers for <i>Smith and Jones</i>)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tenth Doctor &amp; Martha Jones, The Doctor (Doctor Who) &amp; Martha Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little White Lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted <a href="https://unfeatheredfics.livejournal.com/3838.html">here</a> on 13 October 2008</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>" For the record?  I'm not remotely interested.  I only go for humans."</i>
</p><p>It was a bare-faced lie.  After spending hours chasing after the Doctor, getting snogged by him and getting invited along for a trip, she'd started to hope for something beyond… just a trip.  But at his insistence that she wasn't a replacement for Rose – whoever Rose had been – saying she wasn't interested had seemed the only gracious way to reply.  So she told the lie and saved face, both their faces, because she was Martha and that's what she did.</p><p>The Doctor knew it was a lie, of course.  He always knew.  He was pretty damned sexy in this body, even if he did say it himself, and most of the wide-eyed human girls he came across fancied him.  Only… after Reinette, after Rose, he couldn't bear to lose another one, couldn't bear to start to love another one only to lose her.  So that was how it was going to be, from now on.  Tell 'em right at the start where they stood, don't let 'em get their hopes up.  Better to watch the hope fade from Martha's eyes now than to watch her despair as she was snatched away from him later.  He couldn't face that.  Not again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>